Being Spoiled
by KelciLynn
Summary: This is the sequel to my story "Vlad's Life After Death." I suggest you read that one first before starting on this one, or you might have trouble following along. The more you review, the more chapters I'll put up.
1. Shopping

Being Spoiled

Chapter One:

It had been nearly a year since Danny and Vlad had decided to share custody of Danielle. In that time, Danny had started to work for the Guys in White and Vlad continued to be the CEO of several different businesses. They'd gotten Danielle enrolled in her freshman year of high school. Both of them were spoiling her, and they seemed be having a great time.

Vlad had given her a black credit card of her own and had already let her pick out a car for when she got her license. Neither Danny nor Vlad saw how spoiled she was becoming.

"Dad!" Danielle called upstairs to Vlad, who was in his office. "I'm going out with some friends!"

"Alright," he replied. "Be home by nine."

"I will."

Danielle slipped her pink cellphone from Danny into her pocket with her credit card and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a long sleeved low-cut shirt and tight black jeans. Over her jeans she was wearing Stiletto boots with fur on the tops. She was a lot more tan from her summer of swimming at Vlad's and going to water parks with Danny. Her long hair was down and had lightened from the sun to a dark, dark brown and she'd had blonde highlights put into it.

She stepped outside to wait for her friends to show up. When Danielle had first started school only a few months before, it had been hard for her to make friends, because she was so shy. She had still dressed as a tomboy and didn't talk much. Finally, she had loosened up and managed to come out of her shell. It had been even harder to make friends because Vlad and Danny had agreed to send her to a private school.

Everyone there had been spoiled their whole lives and were used to getting what they wanted. Danielle still hadn't gotten used to how spoiled she was, by both Danny and Vlad. When word got out that she was Danny Phantom's clone and Vlad Master's daughter, everyone wanted to be her friend.

Once she made her new "friends," she figured out how to live up to what most people thought of her already; she learned how to be the spoiled daughter of billionaire and a superhero.

That, however, meant that she also had to dress the part. When she was at Vlad's it was easy to get by with her wardrobe. Vlad was usually up way before and locked away in his office by the time she got up for school and she rode to school with her friends that lived in that neighborhood.

At Danny's, it was a bit harder. He ate breakfast with her every morning and drove her to school. He didn't approve of tight clothes, short skirts, Stiletto boots, or low-cut shirts, and he made that very clear to her. When she was at Danny's, she made sure that he drove her to school earlier than usual. She could bring a change of clothes in her bag and change in the bathroom. Danny and Vlad were oblivious.

"Hey, Dani!" a blond girl wearing a ridiculously short skirt and halter top called as she met Danielle at the end of the sidewalk.

"Hey, Tiffany" Danielle said. "Let's hit the mall."

"Alright. The guys and Kaylyn are meeting us there."

"Sounds good." The two of them walked off toward the mall, which was only a few blocks away.

There was no way that Danielle would admit it, but she was uncomfortable. Kaylyn and Tiffany always had "the guys" tag along when they went places. The three older guys were juniors and drove Tiffany and Kaylyn places all the time. Danielle always refused to let them pick her up or drop her off, because she knew Vlad and Danny would freak out. Danny and Vlad still didn't get along well; the only thing they agreed on was keeping her safe. But that wasn't the only reason, they simply made her nervous. She couldn't exactly point out why, but they did.


	2. Trouble

Being Spoiled

Chapter Two:

When Danielle and Tiffany arrived at the mall, they were met by Kaylyn and the guys. Mark was the leader, it seemed. He was tall and lean with black hair that flopped into his face. He had a tattoo of a snake on his bicep and a piercing in his eyebrow. Kaylyn typically threw herself at him. Then there was Derek and Zane, both of them were tall and muscular. Derek had blond hair which he wore spiked up. Zane had brown hair that was long and slicked back. They ran with a bad crowd, and Danielle knew it. But Kaylyn and Tiffany liked them, so she went along with it.

They shopped around the mall for a bit. Danielle let Kaylyn drag her into different stores, picking out things that she knew Danny and Vlad would kill her for wearing. It didn't matter, though, so she just went ahead and bought whatever Kaylyn and Tiffany told her to.

By the time they were done shopping, she knew what was coming. "So," Mark said in the suave voice he used to get his way. "Am I driving you ladies home?"

Kaylyn immediately nodded eagerly. Tiffany looked at Danielle, waiting to see if she was ever going to change her mind. "Not me. You can go ahead if you want, Tiffany."

"Thanks, Dani. You're the best," she said.

Danielle smiled, not letting on that she was hurt. Tiffany and Kaylyn left with the guys and Danielle started to walk home. Vlad was downstairs in the living room when she walked in with all of her shopping bags. "Honey?" Vlad called as she started to walk upstairs.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Did you find anything interesting at the mall?"

"Um," Danielle said, putting the bags behind her back. "Not really."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well, you should probably go pack. You're heading to Danny's tomorrow."

"But it's only Thursday," she said, seeming puzzled.

"I have a business meeting in Chicago," he reminded her. "I'm driving you to Danny's early in the morning so that I can say goodbye to you."

"Oh, right," she said slowly. "I'll go pack."

She turned and ran up to her room, shutting the door behind her. She dropped the shopping bags on her bed and pulled her suitcase out from under her bed. She had a full closet of boring clothes at Danny's, but she always brought a suitcase of clothes with her.

She threw in a few of her new outfits and shoes, then dumped in her makeup bags and hair things before zipping it shut and placing it next to her door. She then showered and changed into her silk pajamas and crawled into bed.

"Danielle," Vlad said, opening her door and turning on her light.

Danielle groaned and peered at her alarm clock. It was barely five in the morning. "Come on, sweetheart, it's time to go. You can get a few more hours of sleep in at Danny's."

Danielle dragged herself out of bed and slipped on a pair of flip-flops. Vlad grabbed her suitcase and backpack for her, carrying them down to his car. She crawled into the front seat and curled up, wanting nothing more than to go to back to sleep.

They arrived at Danny's only a few minutes later and Danielle was surprised to see that he was actually awake at this time in the morning. Vlad carried the suitcase and backpack to the door, then knelt next to Danielle. "I love you. I'll be back in a few days, okay?"

She nodded sleepily and hugged him tightly. He stood up, said goodbye to Danny, and walked back to his car.

Danny shut the door after Vlad drove off and turned around to find Danielle asleep in the recliner. It was only five-thirty, so he figured he could let her sleep until about six. When he woke up her up, she was not too thrilled. "Do I have to go?" she asked, dreading the long day ahead of her.

"Yes, Dani. Come on, or we'll both be late," he urged. He was already dressed in the white suit he wore while in his human form at work and was drinking a protein shake. Danielle got out of the chair and phased through the floor up to her room. Her suitcase was on the bed.

She unzipped it and pulled out her backup outfit, a white miniskirt with hot pink leggings, a white, sparkling tank top to wear underneath her white jean jacket, and white boots with heels. She shoved it all into her backpack and quickly did her hair and makeup before getting dressed.

When she went downstairs, she was wearing black sneakers, jeans, and a t-shirt with the Danny Phantom logo on the front. Danny drove her to school and she immediately went into the building, avoiding people as best as she could, and changed into her cuter outfit in the bathroom before going to her locker.

Tiffany and Kaylyn were already there waiting for her, as they usually were. "So, Danielle, do you want to ditch second hour with us?" Kaylyn sneered, knowing that Danielle would say no.

"Why?" Danielle asked, shoving things into her locker.

"Mark wants to meet up behind the gym," Tiffany said. "The guys will all be back there."

Danielle could tell that if she didn't say yes, they were going to talk bad about her behind her back. She hated knowing that they did that, but she didn't want to skip. She sighed in her mind, but put on a bright smile as she shut her locker. "Sounds good. I'll meet you guys there," she said, turning to walk to Algebra, her textbook in hand.

When she got to class, she realized that she hadn't done any of her homework from the night before. She sank low in her seat when the teacher asked for their work to be passed forward. It didn't help though, because he still noticed when she didn't hand anything up.

Algebra wasn't her best subject, which Danny and Vlad both knew, but they would be angry if she began to fail in the class. It wasn't something that would be acceptable for her to do. She would have to find a way to get her grade up before the next parent-teacher conference.

When the bell rang, she rushed out before the teacher could stop her and into the bathroom. She went invisible and went out behind the gym to meet Tiffany and Kaylyn. Mark, Derek, and Zane were already there, too. Drinking.

"Hey, cutie," Mark commented to Danielle, causing Kaylyn to scowl. "Want a beer?"

Danielle shook her head, but Kaylyn laughed loudly, "She's too much of a wuss to drink, aren't you, Danielle?" Kaylyn then took Mark's can of beer out of his hand and took a big swig of it.

"No, I'm not," Danielle said, knowing that it took a lot to make a halfa drunk. Mark smirked and handed her a can of her own. She cracked it open and took a long drink from it, wanting to puke at the taste and the scent.

"That a girl," Mark commented, throwing his arm around her shoulder. He smelled like sweat and alcohol. It was disgusting.

She faked a giggle and slid out from under his arm. Kaylyn, hating the lack of attention she was being shown, elbowed Tiffany, who pulled out a package of cigarettes. Kaylyn and Tiffany both grabbed one, then passed the box around.

When it got to Danielle, her eyes widened. "I shouldn't-"

"Baby," Tiffany commented, rolling her hazel eyes. "Don't wimp out."

Danielle sighed and pulled one out, allowing Tiffany to light it for her. She inhaled and nearly choked. Out of anger, she threw the lit cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. "Aw, poor baby," Mark joked, kissing her temple.

"I'm going back inside," she grumbled, turning to walk away.

"Don't be like that, babe," Mark called.

She ignored him and phased back into the building. Kaylyn sighed and popped a piece of gum in her mouth, grinding out her own cigarette. "I better go check on her," she sighed. Little did anyone know, Kaylyn had never been checked into the school that morning and she could perfectly forge her parents' handwriting.


	3. Uh-Oh

Being Spoiled

Chapter Three:

Kaylyn skipped into the building and into the front office. "Good morning, Mrs. Peters," she said to the secretary, pulling a neatly folded piece of paper out of her pocket. "My mom overslept this morning," she explained sweetly.

The secretary quickly wrote her an excused tardy and Kaylyn turned as though she was about to leave. "Oh," she said, stopping suddenly. "I was wondering if I could talk to principal Wilson about something."

"Absolutely, dear," Mrs. Peters said. "He's in his office."

Kaylyn pranced into the office and sat down in front of the large desk, "Mr. Wilson, I just thought you might want to know about the group of people behind the gym."

"You saw a group of people behind the gym?" he asked. "Do you know who they were?"

"I'm not sure who else there was, but I did see Danielle Fenton out there."

The principal's eyes scanned the computer screen in front of him. "She was in her first hour class." He finger hovered over the intercom button, "I'll check with her second hour teacher."He pressed the button. "Can you send Danielle Fenton in here?" he asked.

There was a pause, then the teacher responded, "I'm sorry, she isn't here."

A grim look overtook the principal's face. "Thank you." He looked at Kaylyn, "Thank you for letting me know. You can go on to class now."

Kaylyn turned and walked out, a smirk on her thin, perfectly made-up face.

As the door shut behind Kaylyn, the principal picked up the phone on his desk and searched his computer for Daniel Fenton's number. He pressed the numbers and pressed the phone to his ear.

As the third hour bell rang, Danielle sneaked into her class, ignoring the feeling of guilt that crept its way into the back of her mind. Almost immediately after she sat down, her name came over the intercom. Her stomach dropped as she walked to the office, hoping that it was nothing.

She nearly threw up when she saw the principal sitting at his desk, with Danny sitting in the seat across from him. "Ah, Danielle," Mr. Wilson said. "Have a seat."

Danielle sat down beside Danny, not missing the look he gave her in regards to her outfit.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I heard a rumor that you were skipping class last hour. I checked with your second hour teacher and you weren't there."

Danielle swallowed loudly and he continued, "Also, I've had more than few complaints about your wardrobe in the past few months, and, as of today, you're officially on the failing list for Algebra."

"Danielle, what do you have to say for yourself?" Danny asked, looking at her.

"I...I wasn't the only one out there. Mark, Zane, Derek, Tiffany, and Kaylyn were out there, too."

"I'll talk to them later, but we're dealing with you right now," Mr. Wilson said. "Two weeks of suspension, starting tomorrow, five days of detention, and three weeks of after school tutoring for Algebra." He looked at Danny. "Does that sound fair?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

Mr. Wilson handed him a sheet of paper, "Just sign here and you can take her home."

Danny quickly signed the paper and passed it back. "Let's go," he said to Danielle in a low voice.

Once they were settled in his truck, he slammed his door shut. "What the hell?" he asked. "You are seriously in trouble, Danielle."

"I know," she replied solemnly.

They pulled into the driveway and Danny parked the truck. They sat in silence for a few minutes after he killed the engine. "I am so disappointed in you. Go upstairs and change."

Danielle nodded and climbed out of the car. Danny remained in his seat and pulled out his phone to call Vlad.

Danielle had been in the house alone for over half an hour. She'd changed back into the outfit she'd worn to school that morning and was now sitting on the sofa, waiting for Danny to come inside.

He was still on the phone when he walked through the front door. "Yeah," he said. "Look, we can talk about this later." He slammed his phone shut and sat down beside her on the sofa.

"I know I'm in trouble," she began, "but it wasn't my-"

"Danielle, what were you thinking?" he asked. "And before you get yourself into more trouble, you're just lucky the principal didn't smell the smoke and alcohol on you."

"Oh..."

"Vlad and I talked it over and we've decided on your punishment."

"But I've already been punished!" she sighed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"For what you did at school! Danielle, you went behind my back! You've _been_ going behind my back, even after I made it clear that I didn't approve of you wearing those sorts of outfits!"

"So? You went behind your parents' backs for a whole year!"

"For a good reason!"

"I had a good reason, too!"

"Do tell! What was your reason to sneak around behind my back, dressing like a slut?!"

"I didn't have any friends! No one wanted to be my friend until they found out who I was, and then Tiffany and Kaylyn just wanted to help me to be like them!"

"They wanted you to be like them? They wanted you to be a girl who uses other people."

"I just wanted to have friends!"

"Those people are not your friends, Danielle. And I don't want you to see them anymore."

"You can't do that!"

"I just did! And that's just part of your punishment. You're not going to be using your credit card anymore, no more carpooling with those people, and no more shopping alone."

I stared at him. He couldn't do this to me. "I hate you!" I screamed, running from the room and upstairs.

I slammed my door shut and threw myself onto my bed. "I hate him," I growled into my pillow.


End file.
